


Разведка с мудаками

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Рудольфуса Лестрейнджа, одного из лучших вОрганизации, отправили в разведку с парой неопытных юнцов. Естественно, ничего хорошего из этого выйти не могло.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Разведка с мудаками

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно вдохновлено песней Ундервуд «Разведка с мудаками».

Мрачные свинцовые облака окончательно скрыли от глаз Рудольфуса прекрасное ночное небо. Может, оно и правильно — он сам виноват, что перед смертью не увидит красоту, которая всегда бередила его душу. Сбылось наконец его личное проклятье. Рудольфус Лестрейндж позорно сдохнет в какой-то канаве. А почему? Да потому что ушёл в разведку с мудаками. 

Кто знает, может, все события в жизни вели к такому бесцельному финалу? Что он, приложенный _Петрификусом Тоталусом_ , будет валяться на промозглой земле, практически утопая в осеннем дожде. Правда, даже здесь Рудольфус остался верен себе —всё-таки успел спасти этих малолетних мудаков.

Это было не его решение — идиоты Мальсибер и Эйвери сами выбрали его среди кураторов. Лорд благодушно кивнул, а Рудольфус настолько не ожидал такого развития событий, что не смог придумать убедительную причину для отказа.

Да и что бы он сказал? «Мой Лорд, я не хожу в разведку с теми, кто не читал Хэмингуэя?» В лучшем случае Лорд захохотал бы. Что было бы в худшем — думать совсем не хотелось. Хотя какая теперь разница?

Всё с самого начала пошло не так, когда это новое поколение необразованных, напыщенных индюков каким-то неясным Рудольфусу образом получило Метку. Они не вникали в основы защитной магии, не ценили искусство дуэли и совершенно не обладали и малейшим чутьем! Из всей этой оравы хоть на что-то годился Снейп, да и то в тылу — там, со своими скляночками и вечными экспериментами, он был вполне органичен. 

Но остальные… День ото дня Рудольфус боролся с желанием посоветовать им еще на год вернуться в Хогвартс. Когда, перебрав виски, он пару месяцев назад решительно высказал всё это Рабастану, тот только закатил глаза и заметил:

— Братец, ну не всем же учиться у лучших. Дай детишкам время.

Вот только Рабастан забыл, что много лет назад Долохов взял Рудольфуса в ученики, потому что у него были мозги и отсутствовало самомнение. А у юных бездарностей, с которыми теперь приходилось работать, всё было как раз наоборот. Те же Мальсибер и Эйвери почувствовали себя повелителями мирами только из-за того, что отправились выполнять задание в обществе Пожирателя из Ближнего круга. Да Рудольфус в их возрасте боялся лишний раз даже обратиться к Долохову — вдруг ляпнет что-то, что заставит учителя в нём разочароваться? 

А Эйвери со своей пружинистой походкой постоянно норовил обогнать Рудольфуса и пребывал в состоянии безудержного ликования. Будто отправлялся на свидание с девушкой, а не припугнуть члена новой организации Дамблдора. Хотя Белла, вероятно, разделила бы этот восторг — ей их война казалась весёлой авантюрой. Не смотря на острый ум, она никогда не желала вникать в предпосылки, подводные камни и возможные последствия противостояния с нынешней властью, но с Беллой Рудольфус отправился бы выполнять это задание с большей охотой. Она могла прикрыть спину, а эти сопляки… 

Когда Рудольфус почти ласково спросил у Мальсибера, способен ли он создать защитный купол, мальчишка только и смог неловко пробормотать: «Наверное…»

«Наверное», «может быть», «скорее всего». Рудольфус ненавидел такие обтекаемые ответы, которые, без сомнения, означали «нет». 

В этот момент стоило развернуть Мальсибера и Эйвери и отменить операцию, но Рудольфус был слишком зол. На брата, который подшучивал над ним и называл старым занудой (а ведь Рудольфусу было всего лишь тридцать!), на Эйвери-старшего, который недостаточно подготовил сына и его закадычного дружка, и на Лорда, который организовал всё это. 

«Сдохну здесь — и ладно», — зло подумал Рудольфус, подходя к дому Фенвика. — «Может быть, хоть так задумаются о должном обучении для глупых мальчишек». 

Фенвик, как и ожидалось, пьянствовал, но далеко не в одиночестве. Рудольфус оценивал обстановку и подбирал объекты, которые можно использовать для маскировки, но его малолетние мудаки всё испортили за одно мгновение. Видимо, решили, что их яростный вид и маски заставят компанию из шести магов съежиться от страха — и в окна дома полетели лучи заклинаний. 

Рудольфус только и успел, что обозвать их идиотами и создать защитный купол, когда Фенвик с дружками вылетели из дома и атаковали. 

Сражаться в одиночку было бы гораздо проще, чем еще и прикрывать спины двум болванам. Эйвери выкрикивал заклинания как истеричная девчонка, а Мальсибер мало того, что забыл о существовании _«Протего»_ , был слишком неповоротлив. Рудольфус кружился, вспоминая все уроки Долохова, а в голове билась только одна мысль — вытащить их за антиаппарационный барьер.

Члены нового Дамблдоровского кружка были настроены очень решительно — непростительные в ход не шли, но уклоняться от их заклинаний и пытаться удержать щиты становилось всё сложнее. Но Рудольфус не зря считался лучшим: он смог оттащить всех в зону, откуда уже можно было аппарировать. 

Перепрыгивая через какую-то канаву, Рудольфус крикнул, чтоб они сваливали. И, услышав долгожданный хлопок, приготовился и сам аппарировать… но вместо этого свалился в очередную канаву из-за брошенного в спину _Петрификуса_. 

Скорее всего, это был Эйвери. Он часто плохо прицеливался, а в состоянии истерики совершенно неудивительно, что настолько «удачно» послал заклинание. И теперь Рудольфус лежал на грязной земле, смотрел в ночное небо и ждал неизбежной смерти.

Прошло не так много времени, когда он наконец услышал шаги _своего_ Командора. Интересно, кто им станет? Фенвик? Или сам Грозный Глаз?

Но лицо, освещенное Люмосом, принадлежало другому человеку и было смутно знакомо. Быстрый взмах чужой палочки — и, оставшись без маски, Рудольфус встретился с ним глазами и наконец узнал его. Эдгар Боунс, Рэйвенкло, учился на год старше. 

— Эдгар, что у тебя? — раздался совсем рядом чей-то голос, и Рудольфус почти пожалел, что не может драматично усмехнуться.

— Всё чисто, — хрипло отозвался Боунс, возвращаясь к своим.

Мысленно захохотав, Рудольфус придумал еще одну причину не ходить в разведку с мудаками: умереть с честью точно не получится. Интересно, чем он умудрился обидеть Боунса в школе, что тот решил оставить его вот так? И как скоро под таким ливнем его могилу-канаву затопит и он задохнётся?

Рудольфус всё решал и решал в голове эту задачку, когда рядом вновь раздались шаги. И это снова оказался Боунс. Он молча подхватил Рудольфуса и применил _Фините_ только когда, после не самой приятной аппарации, они оказались на какой-то лужайке. 

Происходящее напоминало древнегреческую трагедию, но Рудольфус никак не мог вспомнить какую. Они с Боунсом не виделись больше десяти лет, и сейчас он должен назвать Рудольфуса мерзавцем и взмахнуть палочкой... 

Но в заострившихся чертах лица Боунса не было ни злости, ни осуждения, ни каких-либо других эмоций, и драматичная пауза затягивалась. Видимо, Боунс подумал о том же самом и, тяжело вздохнув, хмуро произнёс:

— Пошли чай пить.

И эта неожиданная фраза напомнила Рудольфусу, что, валяясь в той канаве, он в буквальном смысле продрог до костей. А враг его пожалел — как иронично. Но самое главное заключалось в том, что Рудольфус был совершенно не в том положении, чтобы отказаться от такого великодушного предложения.

За последующие три четверти часа Боунс не проронил больше ни слова и влил в Рудольфуса два чайника чая. Разливавшееся по телу тепло заставило Рудольфуса снова чувствовать себя человеком, а не какой-то продрогшей собакой. 

— Что может быть лучше в разведке, чем верный враг, не так ли? — усмехнулся Рудольфус, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула. 

— Когда ты молчишь — кажешься гораздо приятнее, — фыркнул Боунс. 

— Наложишь на меня _Силенцио_? 

— Какой же ты придурок, Лестрейндж… 

— Но Ж.А.Б.А. на «Превосходно» ты сдал только с моей помощью. 

— Уверен, что это то, о чём мы должны сейчас говорить? — Рудольфус пожал плечами, и Боунс продолжил: — Тебя оглушили свои же, Лестрейндж.

— Малолетние неврастеники промахнулись.

— Ты уверен в этом? — серьезным тоном спросил Боунс, и Рудольфус задумался. Не мог же Эйвери спровоцировать всё, дабы устранить того, кто мешает ему пробиться поближе к Лорду?.. Или это как раз Боунс решил воспользоваться ситуацией?..

— Надеешься убедить меня побежать каяться к Дамблдору, Эдгар? — прищурился Рудольфус.

— Упаси Мерлин, Руди, — выставил вперед руки Боунс. — Просто мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты когда-нибудь погиб... вот так.

— Я тоже. Так что просто больше не пойду в разведку с мудаками.

— Меня всегда восхищала твоя способность шутить даже в таких ситуациях, — улыбнулся Боунс

Рудольфус тоже улыбнулся, понимая, что действительно скучал по Боунсу: по пьянкам в пустых классах Хогвартса, спорах о правильном устройстве мира, полётах наперегонки по квиддичному полю. Это было совсем в другой жизни. В которой еще не началась война, сделавшая их врагами. 

— При следующей встрече будь осторожнее: я могу использовать и более опасные заклинания, — вставая и отряхиваясь, резко произнес Рудольфус.

— Ты тоже, — хмыкнул Боунс, — в следующий раз я могу оставить тебя в канаве.

Они обнялись, и Рудольфус быстро аппарировал домой, пока предательское сознание не превратило «верного врага» в «старого друга». Ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло — Рудольфус уже давно сделал свой выбор. 

Главное теперь самостоятельно подбирать участников разведывательных групп — мало ли где он может оказаться после другого подобного приключения. 


End file.
